Loving You
by Luna Of The Silver Moons
Summary: My first Quistis/Seifer fic! I'll continue it if I get enough reviews! Please read! Chapter Eight added
1. Part One

Loving You  
  
Authoresses Note: All right you all now that all these Characters belong to Square not me...   
  
Quistis Trepe sighed as she looked through her drawers for something to wear that night. Rinoa had invited her and the others to a dance club. The only difference between her and the others was that she didn't have a date even Zell found Tarli the girl from the library. Rinoa had Squall and Selphie had Irvine.   
  
Rinoa and Selphie had tried to set her up on a blind date with one of the Trepes but she had said no she'd go alone. 'Imagine me with all these admirers I can't seem to find someone...' Quistis thought. She knew that she could easily find a date within her admirers but they didn't love her like that...they just well admired her nothing more and nothing less.   
  
They could never really love their blue eyed goddess the way she wanted someone to love her. She finally found an outfit to wear that brought out her baby blue eyes. It was a blue dress, which seemed to have small icicles and sparkles on it, an effect caused by small sparkles reflecting off one another. She left her hair the way it always was and picked out a pair of silver high heels and applied a small amount of make up.   
  
Just as she finished she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Rinoa in a light blue dress cut just above her knees and Selphie in a bright yellow mini dress. Quistis was lead to the garage where Squall, Zell Irvine, and Tarli were waiting for them. "Girls sure do take a long time,' Zell muttered to be punched playfully by Tarli.   
  
They drove towards the dancing club, as Quistis felt more and more left out. When they arrived an Irish jig started to play and Rinoa dragged a very embarrassed Squall onto the dance floor soon to be followed by Selphie and Irvine who gave the best dancers a run for their money. Zell and Tarli went onto the dance floor to but neither of them knew how to dance very well.  
  
Quistis frowned 'this isn't any fun alone,' she thought as she stood and exited the dance club hoping none of her friends would notice. She strolled down to the beach where she sat down and watched the full moon. 'A night for lovers,' Quistsis thought with a sigh 'To bad I'm all alone.' She just sat there for a while feeling sorry for herself when she heard a commotion and saw a figure running away from a mob with torches and swords. When the moonlight hit the stranger's face Quistis gasped: It was Seifer. He ran until he was almost near her and then fell to the ground. The mob ran over to her. "This is the sorceresses night fair lady. We will take him away from your presence," A man said as he bowed and bent to grab the half-conscious Seifer. She looked down at him and something inside of her twinged. "Stop! I have orders to take him to Headmaster Cid if I find him," Quistis said. "Fine," The leader said, "But give him a kick or two for us." The mob left feeling quite disappointed. 'Uh-Oh! How on earth am I going to get him back to Garden secretly...I can't take the car I came in because of Squall,' Quistis thought.  
  
Authoresses Note: Please don't flame me this is my first Qeifer! If I get enough reviews I'll continue!  
Luna of the Silver Moons  



	2. Part Two

  
  
  
Quistis shook the half-conscious Seifer until his baby blue eyes opened. "Is this hell?" Seifer asked groggily. "No this is the beach," Quistis said as she took a better look at him; she saw blood soaking through the tattered remains of his shirt. "Dang! Seifer you're bleeding," Quistis said her voice showing her distress and concern. "They did it," Seifer mumbled raising a finger and pointing in the direction the mob had gone. She pulled of his trench coat and the remains of his shirt and used the part of his shirt that wasn't bloody as a bandage.   
  
She felt raindrops on her skin and scowled, 'Perfect timing,' she thought sarcastically. She looked around for some sort of shelter and saw a closed in fishing shed only a few feet away. She dragged the groggy Seifer to the shed and thought. 'I guess the only way to get back to Garden is to rant a Balamb car' Quistis thought as she ran towards the small town. She paid for the car with the last of her money and drove it to the beach.  
  
She loaded the semi-conscious blonde into the backseat and set out for Balamb Garden. 'I wonder if I'll get in trouble if anyone finds out...No one will find out,' she told herself firmly. She arrived at Balamb Garden and smuggled Seifer into her room. Seifer immediately fell into Quistis's bed and fell asleep. 'Oh lucky me I get to sleep on the couch,' Quistis thought as she changed into her nightgown. She yanked some blankets out from the sleeping Seifer and made herself comfortable.   
  
The next morning Quistis woke to Seifer's moans. "Where am I?" Seifer asked coming to his senses, his eyes wide until he spotted Quistis and then he smirked 'She won't turn me in,' he thought. "I see you're recovering," Quistis said trying to ignore the smug look plastered all over Seifer's tan face. 'And still full of confidence after all of this,' Quistis thought with a sigh. "I'm ok now," Seifer said trying to act innocent. "So let me guess the mob was after you because you used to be a sorceresses knight?" Quistis guessed. "Yep basically," Seifer said with a yawn, "I think my clothes need a washing," Seifer added as he looked down at himself. Quistis looked through her drawers and finally found a large lavender shirt for him to wear. "Put this on and I'll take your stuff to the laundry," Quistis ordered as she tossed him the long T-shirt.   
  
Seifer went into the bathroom and changed into he shirt, 'Just my luck it's purple,' Seifer thought as he exited the bathroom with a flushed face. 'He looks so hot in that shirt,' Quistis thought. 'Dang! What the hell am I thinking,' Quistis corrected.   
  
Quistis then exited the room with the clothes in hand. Seifer looked around and smiled 'I could get used to this treatment' 'But why did she save ME? And take me in?' Seifer thought, as his eyes grew thoughtful. Seifer hear a knock on the door, "Quistis! Are you in there?" Squall's voice asked from outside the door.  



	3. Part Three

Authoresses Note: Well it seems a lot of people do want me to continue this...So here is the third chapter and all the characters belong to Square...Oh and one more thing...I DO know that there is no 'laundry room' in FF8 But this is my fic so presto chango...now there is is!  
  
Loving You  
  
Quistis nervously walked towards the laundry room trying to hide the fact that she was carrying men's clothes. 'Dang it! What about his shirt?' Quistis thought as she looked down at the remains of Seifer's shirt. She entered the laundry room, started the machine and put Seifer's clothes inside.   
  
After she was finished she looked around at the donation table. She finally found a shirt that would fit Seifer's muscled frame and placed it in the wash with the others. She continued to look and found a few pairs of pants and shirts.   
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Seifer's heart continued to race as Squall knocked on the door again. When he heard footsteps walk away he sighed with relief. He looked at her dresser and walked over to it. He saw a small rock split down the middle and smiled as he opened it. He saw shiny crystals inside. He remembered that treasure hunt so long ago at Matron's....  
  
FLASHBACK  
"Today we're having a treasure hunt outside," Matron had told the excited bunch. Everyone ran outside but Quistis, "I never find anything anyway Matron," Quistis had told her Matron with a small fake smile. "I'll stay here with you Quisty," Matron had told her as they sat down and played games. "Poor Quisty," Selphie had said with one of her sad frowns.   
  
Seifer looked around and saw a small rock. He hadn't found anything so in his anger he picked it up and threw it at a tree. It split open so he went to look at it. Inside was the most beautiful crystals Seifer had ever seem. 'I don't like jewels,' He had thought as he ran back with the others. They all showed Quisty their stones and small treasures.   
  
That night Seifer lay awake; he couldn't forget the sad look on Quisty's face so he tiptoed out of the room and left the crystals on her nightstand.   
  
The next morning everyone woke to Quisty's excited squeal. When the boy's came in to the girl's room they saw Quistis showing everyone her treasure. "Oh! Who left this?" Quistis asked asked looking for a note. "No note...I'll keep this forever," Quistis had said with a very happy smile.   
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
He smiled; she had never even guessed it was him. He looked at the other objects on her dresser, he saw a dried up flower Matron had given he before she left but that was about it.   
  
Just then the door burst open to reveal Quistis and her bundle of clothes. She handed him the bundle and he went and changed into his new clothes. "Where did you find the extra clothes Quisty?" Seifer asked unaware that he had used her childhood nickname. She looked up started to hear Seifer use her nickname. "The donation table," she answered. "So what am I going to do all day?" Seifer asked looking around. "You can read my books or make yourself useful," Quistis said as she led him into the living room. He walked over to the bookshelf and noted with a smile that most of them were romances. "I think I'll polish my gunblade," Seifer said taking out his old shirt.   
  
Quistis left and soon Seifer was done polishing his gunblade. He looked around for something to do and found Quistis's Save the Queen and started to polish that. Soon he was done with that too and he started to search again. He looked under her bed and saw a small blue book. He took it into the light and smiled this was something he could have fun with. It was Quistis's diary. He opened it and started to read. He learned a lot about Quistis just in those thirty minutes than he had in all his years as her student.   
  
He stuffed the book under her bed as she came in. He showed her the Save The Queen, he seemed to want her approval so she smiled at it, "Good job Seifer," She told him as she placed her whip on her dresser. Quistis stayed up for a while and Seifer sat down and read the novels.   
  
"Good night Seifer," Quistis said as she turned out the lights. "Ga-night Quisty."  
  
Authoreses Note: Could someone PLEASE e-mail me at Luna777Moon@cs.com and give me some ideas.....!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Luna of the Silver Moons  
  
  



	4. Part Four

Authoreses Note: All right...Everybody knows that these wonderful characters belong to Square...not me.  
  
Loving You  
  
The next day Quistis woke up before Seifer and he was still asleep by the time she was ready to go. She went to wake him before she left, 'He looks so innocent and angelic while he sleeps,' Quistis thought but she had to giggle at the thought of Seifer being innocent or an angel.   
  
Her soft giggles woke the sleeping Seifer and his innocent look disappeared. "What's so funny?" Seifer demanded as he sat up.   
  
"Oh nothing. I'll be back a little later than I was yesterday. I just wanted to let you know. Oh and there's food in the fridge," She told him as she opened the door and then left. She went to her classroom and sat down, "Good morning class," She began as she started to teach about GF memory loss.   
  
She had a tiring teaching session and was relieved when lunch came. She waited in line and got her usual salad. She sat down in the place left for her in between Squall and Selphie. "Quistis where were you last afternoon? I came looking for you at your dorm and you weren't there," Squall asked looking at her.   
  
"I was...er...at the training center," Quistis thought up nervously. "Is there something you're not telling us?" Squall continued. "No," Quistis said as she started to eat her salad. Soon she was done and told the others that she had papers to grade.  
  
"She is definitely not telling us something," Rinoa said once Quistis was out of earshot. "Yeah, I know what you mean because I was at the training center all afternoon yesterday and I went all over," Selphie said shaking her head, "I wish I knew what was going on."  
  
Quistis walked to her classroom glad to be away from their nagging questions, 'I'm lying and making excuses for who? Seifer Almasy...Why?'  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Seifer took Quistis's diary back out and continued to read. It started when she first became an instructor, stopped when she went on 'the adventure' continued when she came back and stopped the night that she found Seifer. Her last entry was 'Diary, Tonight I'm going out to the new Balamb Dance club with Rinoa and everyone else. But the difference is that they all have someone special to go with. Rinoa and Selphie tried to set me up on a blind date with one of the Trepes but what would be the point? They adore me...not love me.... And they never will. My only crush is happy with someone else and they are so perfect I would never interfere. Oh well Diary I am all alone'   
  
Seifer felt deep sympathy for his one time instructor. He sighed when he was finished and put the little book back under the bed. He went looking for something to amuse himself with and finally found himself in front of the novels. 'What the hell it's better than nothing,' Seifer thought as he picked up one of the smaller novels and started to read in Quistis's bed. Seifer soon fell asleep in the bed with the book in his hand.   
  
Quistis came home at about ten o'clock to find Seifer in her bed with the book in hand. She let him sleep and changed into her nightgown and fell asleep content.   
  
The next morning Quistis got up early to talk to Seifer. She woke the sleeping blonde who stretched and yawned. "What's up Quisty?" Seifer asked as he sat up. Quistis took a deep breath, "Seifer, I want you to talk to Headmaster Cid about coming back here to Garden and becoming a SeeD.'  



	5. Part Five

Loving You  
  
Seifer raised his eyebrows causing Quistis the blush. "They wouldn't let me in because I was a sorceresses knight," Seifer said with a smart-aleck smirk. "You were POSSESED, you weren't yourself. Surly they'd take that into consideration," Quistis said, "Just think about it while I'm gone." Quistis then left the dorm room. 'Why the hell do I care if he's a SeeD?' Quistis asked herself as she entered her classroom.   
  
'I wonder if it could work...Well with instructor Quisty talking for me it might just work...But imagine me the sorceresses knight a SeeD?' Seifer thought as he sat up and dressed. 'Maybe when she comes back we'll go talk to Headmaster Cid.' Seifer laid down on Quistis's bed, 'How much I've changed, to be at the mercy of Quistis Trepe, I never even thought that might happen. I wonder where she is right now?' Seifer asked himself as he picked up the photograph on the nightstand; it was a picture of Quistis by the beach watching a sunset...Her hair which was always up in it's bun was out and flying free and her long dress was flying around her. 'She looks pretty nice in that picture so free...Why the hell am I thinking these dam thought!' Seifer thought as he traced the outline of her face. 'What the hell has gotten into me today?' Seifer demanded putting the photograph down.  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Quistis spent another uncomfortable lunch with her friends, "So, Quistis want to go to that dance club again?" Selphie asked as she sipped her drink. "Uh...No I have things.... Papers to grade," Quistis told the others nervously as she picked up her fork. They talked about how much fun they were going to have while Quistis only really half listened to their talk.   
  
"I'll see you guys later,' She said as she left the table. "I really wish I knew what she was up to," Squall said when she was gone. "Yeah so do I," Rinoa said with a sigh. 'I hope Seifer thought about becoming a SeeD,' Quistis thought as she walked to her classroom.   
  
Quistis taught without her usual inspiration, and the class noticed which caused them to act similar to zombies. "Class dismissed,' Quistis said after what seemed to be centuries. Quustis walked back to her dorm and ran a hand through her golden-blonde hair. 'How do I look? Why do I suddenly give a care,' She demanded of herself as she opened the door. "Quisty, I'm so glad you're here," Seifer pulling her into a hug. As shocked as she was she couldn't help but relax in his hold. "What's up?" Quistis asked shutting the door. "I'll give it a try," Seifer said meeting her eyes. She saw something strange a new look she had never seen form Seifer but she couldn't figure out what it was, though she didn't know that the same look was mirrored in her own eyes.  
  
Authoresses Note: Can anyone guess what was in their eyes???????????????  
Luna of the Silver Moons  



	6. Part Six

Loving You  
  
Quistis smiled and the pair set off towards the elevator. Just as the doors were closing Quistis and Seifer noticed Rinoa who sqeauled when she saw them. "She's gonna get a kick out of this," Siefer said trying hard to keep his composure. Quistis chuckled slightly as the elevator doors opened.   
  
Quistis crossed her fingers and then knocked on the door. "Who's there?" The headmaster's voice rang out through the halls. "Quistis Trepe. I need to discuss something with you," Quistis said and the door opened.   
  
The headmaster was purely shocked.at seeing Seifer but what was more he was with Quistis an instructer! "What are you doing here?!" Headmaster Cid demanded looking from Quistis to Seifer. "Surely you don't hold a grudge on him while you have forgiven me?" Matron said stepping outside and beckoning them in. "Headmaster he was possessed. I think he deserves another chance to become a SeeD,' Quistis said steeping into his office. Seifer nodded. "I want to become a SeeD," he said following his former instucter inside the office. Cid looked thoughtfull for a moment and then sighed, 'I guess you're right....Seifer this is your final chance. Quistis would you mind taking him into your class?" Quistis smiled and nodded. "Fine trhen. Dissmissed."   
  
Seifer grinned and the two left. "I knew he was gonna say yes,' Seifer said trying to cover for himself at Quistis' raised eyebrow. She shook her head and smiled. They continued to walk towards the dorms when they were spotted by Squall and company.   
  
Everyone froze for a few moments before Seifer finally broke the silence, "What sort of welcome is this?" Squall scowled and Zell starting clench his fist while Rinoa was saying, "I told you so!" Seifer smiled at them, "I guess it's all to much to ask to be welcomed," He said a smug smirk was plastered all over his face.   
  
"I'm not going to take any nonsense," Squall hissed at Seifer. "So you have changed soooo much," Seifer replied sarcastically making him look like he owned the place. "Stop! He is now my student so both of you bahave!" Quistis said stepping between the two rivals. "I never expected Quistis to hide something like that," Irvine whispered to Selphie who nodded.   
  
Squall looked at Quistis purely shocked at her actions...."I'm gonna be a student so no setting a bad example chicken-wuss," Seifer taunted. "Oh? Really? Hmm....if you're gonna be a SeeD then isn't it worth getting' in trouble for as long as you fail?" Zell asked for once keeping his cool with Seifer. -  



	7. Part Seven

Loving You  
  
Seifer opened his mouth a look of pure anger plastered firmly on his face only to be silenced by an angered Quistis. "Stop. He'll be a SeeD, like I said. So, stop this nonsense," the blonde instructor gave Zell an extremly harsh look who just shrugged before the group continued along the corridor to the car storage.   
  
The teenage SeeD who sat at the counter grinned when he saw Squall only to be replaced by a look of suspicion when he saw Seifer. Before he could comment Quistis did. "He's my student and we'd like a car." The SeeD nodded knowing when not to mess with his one time instructor.   
  
The group quickly jumped into the car most of them quite excited. 'Well, at least I won't be the only one without a dance partner,' Quistis thought oblivious to the obvious. After a while they arrived at the dance club, both Quistis and Seifer both seeming a little more than tensed.   
  
"Why isn't anyone on the dance floor?" Seifer asked Quistis in a hushed voice. Quistis shrugged; she was barely aware that no one was dancing. "Cause no one wants to be the first on the dance floor..." She guessed only to be pulled right out of her seat and onto the floor by Seifer. "Come on Quisty! Les' rock!" Seifer said his emerald eyes sparkeling with excitement.   
  
They started to dance at first both nervous yet slowly they relaxed and their dancing seemed almost rhythmatic. Seifer looked staright into his former instructor's eyes and smiled. She had the same peaceful expression that he knew he was wearing also. "Hey Quisty, let's say we ditch this place for the beach..." His voice trailed off and Quistis smiled. "Alright.... Doubt they'll notice.." She said glancing back at the group who were talking excitedly. "I never thought she's dance with him," was all she managed to catch as the two walked out of the dance club. 


	8. Part Eight

Loving You  
  
Those words angered Quistis qreatly and only Seifer's hand tugging her along kept her from glancing back and most likely swearing at the person. She looked up at Seifer and knew just by the hurt look in his eyes that he had heard the comment also and that angered her even more. Seifer saw her trying to turn to face the people but he quickly pulled her harder outside. Quistis felt herself blush. She had thought the same thing only a few days ago...   
  
"Quisty...I'm sorry if I embaressed you...." Seifer's voice was slightly ashamed and his eyes were turned down. 'I'm just scum.... She shouldn't have to get herself in trouble over me...' He thought sadly, sighing. "No not all. Those creeps need a-" Seifer quickly shushed her with a kiss. Quistis was shocked. She hadn't thought that would happen! Actually, that was the last thing she had expected... But even as a child Seifer had always surprised her somehow. She relaxed in his hold and tried to stop him when he pulled away.   
  
"I'm sor-" Yet again someone was cut off. Seifer's held her close cherishing the moments he had.   
  
When their kiss ended Quistis took a step back looking at Seifer closely. "I think you enjoyed that..." She remarked her sapphire colored eyes playful and her grin mocking. Seifer caught on and winked. "If you say so Quisty. "   
  
She laughed and Seifer filled the space between them. Quistis felt almost dazed. Only a few moments before she had thought neither of them would be alone... But not in this way. "Now I think you're the one enjoying this..." He commented noticing her dazed look. She shook her head, yet couldn't help but grin at him. "Seifer...." She said sitting down and motioning for him to sit down beside her. "Now... That you're a SeeD..." She could feel her voice break at the thought that struck her worse than any weapon that ever could or ever would. "I'm... Your instructor..." Her voice was now shaking. "I don't know..." She couldn't get the rest out and she felt Seifer wrap his arms about her and rock her back and forth. The thought of Seifer doing that made her smile even in the aweful situation. "Quisty... It'll be fine..." He whispered into her hair more to reassure himself that her.   
  
Author's Note: Hope ya enjoyed it! R&R!!! ^_^ 


End file.
